jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Szczerbatek
"'Nie zabiłem go, bo był tak samo wystraszony jak ja. Patrząc na niego, widziałem samego siebie".' - 'Czkawka Szczerbatek (ang. Toothless - osesek, szczerbaty) - przyjaciel Czkawki, jedyna Nocna Furia żyjąca na wyspie Berk. Jego książkowym odpowiednikiem jest Osesek, z gatunku Ogrodowiec Pospolity. Imię Imię smok dostał przypadkowo, Czkawka, dając smokowi rybę, zauważa, że ten schował swoje zęby i myśli, że po prostu ich nie ma. Dopiero po chwili zwierzę wysuwa zęby i wyrywa rybę z jego rąk. W wyniku tego nieporozumienia smok dostał swoje imię. Opis Wygląd -> zobacz osobny artykuł: Nocna Furia Szczerbatek jest jedynym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, poznanym i wytresowanym przez ludzi. Jest to dorosły smok, znacznie większy od książkowego odpowiednika, Oseska, który jest wielkości kota czy psa. Dzięki temu Czkawka może ujeżdżać smoka. Szczerbatek ma czarną skórę, dwie pary skrzydeł (druga znajduje się u podstawy ogona), duże uszy i kocie, żółto-zielone oczy. Wyróżnia go brak jednej płetwy (lewej) w ogonie. Stracił ją w wyniku upadku z dużej wysokości, gdy złapał go Czkawka. Bez niej nie może samodzielnie latać i to było jedną z przyczyn, dla której zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem. Charakter Smok jest niezwykle inteligentny, pomysłowy i mądry. Naśladuje wiele ludzkich zachowań, dzięki czemu łatwo zrozumieć jego gesty. Ma także niesamowicie rozwiniętą mimikę twarzy - głównie oczu oraz uszu. Szczerbatek jest lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela, broni go przed niebezpieczeństwem, w razie którego wykazuje się walecznością i agresją. W jego zachowaniu dostrzegalne jest też poczucie humoru, podobnie jak np. u Hakokła - lubi płatać figle swojemu jeźdźcowi. Dodatkowo, kilka razy jesteśmy świadkami śmiechu Szczerbatka - jest to głęboki, gardłowy pomruk wydobywający się z otwartej paszczy. Historia ''Jak Wytresować Smoka Smok pojawia się podczas ataku smoków na wioskę Berk. Nie porywa żadnych zwierząt, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy drewniane konstrukcje i machiny do zabijania smoków. Czkawka, który nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i chce upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu, wymyka się niepostrzeżony na klif i strzela w stronę dużego, czarnego cienia krążącego nad morzem. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Kiedy jednak udaje mu się znaleźć zdobycz, chłopak nie ma serca zabić smoka i po długim wahaniu uwalnia go. Smok ucieka, jednak okazuje się, że stracił jedną płetwę z ogona i nie może odlecieć. Zostaje uwięziony w Kruczym Urwisku. 250px|leftCzkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza smoka. Za pierwszym razem sporządza jego rysunek, aby móc go załączyć do księgi smoków. Wówczas zauważa u smoka brak połowy ogona. Gdy drugim razem przynosi mu rybę i zdobywa jego zaufanie, pozbywając się sztyletu, który nosił u pasa. Szczerbatek, początkowo nie ufając chłopcu, w końcu pozwala się dotknąć. Między Czkawką i smokiem powstaje więź. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, chłopak własnoręcznie robi ruchomy ogon z brązowego materiału i metalowego rusztowania.thumb|Pierwszy ogon Szczerbatka Ponownie udaje się do doliny, żeby przyczepić smokowi brakującą część ogona. Przynosi mu duży kosz pełen ryb, by zająć jego uwagę. Zaniepokojony smok po chwili zrywa się do lotu, w czasie którego Czkawka testuje nowy ogon. Wynalazek się sprawdza. Następnie chłopak buduje siodło oraz mocowanie do ogona dla swojego już smoka, którego obdarzył imieniem Szczerbatek. Razem trenują loty, by skoordynować działanie ogona. Za pomocą swojej ściągawka thumb|left|Pierwszy wspólny lotuczy się manewrowania swoją częścią ogona. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, ich ulubione przekąski i rarytasy. Zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, budząc podejrzenia innych Wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, jednak chłopak prosi ją, by nikomu nie zdradziła tajemnicy. Podczas wspólnego lotu we trójkę wraz ze stadem innych smoków trafiają do Smoczego Leża, góry, w której żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem Szczerbatek ratuje przyjaciela przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka i tym samym ich tajemnicę poznaje reszta wioski. Czkawka kłóci się ze swoim ojcem, zaś smok zostaje pojmany. Za jego pomocą armia Wikingów miała odnaleźć Smocze Leże i wypędzić żyjące tam smoki. Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego nie sposób pokonać. Do akcji wkraczają przyjaciele Czkawki: Astrid ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, Sączysmark z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Mieczyk i Szpadka z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym oraz Śledzik z Gronkielem. thumb|Drugi ogon Szczerbatka Wielki smok, sprowokowany atakiem Nocnej Furii, zaczyna gonić smoka oraz Czkawkę. Podczas walki Czerwona Śmierć zostaje zgładzona, jednak Szczerbatek traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka - jedną nogę. W ramach podziękowania Pyskacz robi dla Czkawki protezę nogi, zaś dla Szczerbatka - nowy ogon. W ''Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce podczas święta Snoggletog w wiosce Berk wszystkie smoki uciekają z wyspy. Wszystkie, oprócz Szczerbatka, który nie może sam latać. Podczas wspólnego lotu przyjaciele natykają thumb|left|194px|Trzeci ogon Szczerbatkasię na stado smoków, lecących w tym samym kierunku. Jeden z nich strąca hełm Czkawki z jego głowy. Nie leci jednak za nim, lecz wraca na wyspę, by wyjaśnić zachowanie smoków. W ramach prezentu świątecznego Czkawka robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym sam może regulować i tym samym latać samodzielnie. Szczerbatek wykorzystuje okazję i niespodziewanie ucieka. Jak się okazuje, nie poleciał tam, gdzie pozostałe smoki - na Smoczą Wyspę. Po kilku dniach Szczerbatek wraca wraz z pozostałymi smokami, niosąc w pysku hełm Czkawki. Póżniej Szczerbatek nie chciał już nowego ogona i chciał odzyskać stary ogon. W Jeźdźcach Smoków Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków oraz rozwiązywania problemów mieszkańców wioski. Kilkakrotnie zostaje uwięziony za sprawą Wikinga o imieniu Pleśniak, który za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się smoków z wyspy. W 16 odcinku drugiego sezonu Szczerbatek, ratując swojego pana przed atakiem stada węgorzy, zjada jednego, który dusił Czkawkę. W efekcie zapada na chorobę eel pox (brak polskiego tłumaczenia). Do jej objawów należy wyostrzony słuch, zniekształcony wzrok i nieopanowane, potężne splunięcia ogniem o nieograniczonej ich liczbie. Ponieważ widział bardzo zniekształconą twarz Czkawki, przestraszył się i uciekł do lasu, gdzie zniszczył jego znaczną część. Z choroby wyleczyło go antidotum przygotowane przez Śledzika. W Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies '' Szczerbatek (ponieważ nie istnieje żadna inna Nocna Furia) jest piątym smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Badmist Mountain. Je ryby. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 '' thumb|Czwarty ogon SzczerbatkaW filmowym sequelu "Jak wytresować smoka" Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką i jego przyjaciółmi odkryje nieznane zakątki ich wyspy oraz jej okolic. Poznają nowych smoczych jeźdźców, nowe gatunki smoków i przeżyją wspaniałe przygody. Będą także musieli obronić swój dom przed zagrożeniem, jakie niesie ze sobą rywalizacja o władzę i terytorium... Wiadomo także, że Szczerbatek otrzyma nowy ogon, który będzie posiadał więcej funkcji oraz dzięki któremu będzie mógł latać samodzielnie. Ciekawostki *Szczerbatek jest jedyną Nocną Furią kiedykolwiek widzianą na wyspie Berk, co pozwala przypuszczać, że jest on ostatnim przedstawicielem gatunku lub że gatunek zamieszkuje tereny bardzo odległe od archipelagu, do którego należy Berk. *Szczerbatek, przez swoje zachowanie, jest często porównywany do psa lub kota. *Był pierwszym smokiem, jaki został wytresowany w Berk. *Często zachowuje się jak człowiek. Galeria Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie